The Opposite Of Peace
by Azureflower
Summary: In another universe, evil is as common as dirt, common and necessary, and good is treated like river slime. Welcome to what the Clans would be like in an alternate universe, where evil rules and good is shunned.
1. Chapter 1: Come Bringing Your Vengeance

_**Hello, new and comeback readers, it's Azureflower once again. Literally ALL of my story ideas are going to be on hiatus until this story is finished. That said, welcome to the opposite of the Warriors world, where the Clans have stayed the same-but everything they stand for is different. Here is chapter one of The Opposite of Peace.**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The Dark Forest congregated around the Shadowpool for the annual No Moon meeting. Every Black Solstice, once a moss-growing, they held this special council. Mostly, it was a time to brood over their failed revenge schemes.

But sometimes, like this time, they had a purpose.

As they filled the spaces by the Shadowpool, they chanted the ancient ritual to bring forth the spirits that had long since gone to the Great Beyond.

Cats began crawling out of the murky pond.

Every evil cat you can imagine was there. Tigerclaw. Thistleclaw. Brokenstar. Hawkfrost. Mapleshade. Redwillow. All of them shaking silt and rotting seaweed from their pelts.

And heartless, every one of them.

They had a sinister plot in mind, a plan that no one would guess. The failed attempt to rule the Clans, all those seasons ago, had shown them that war would not work.

So they created the Clans.

New Clans. Clans where the opposite of the Warrior Code was in effect. A world where the Dark Forest was worshipped, and StarClan shunned like shadows under the sun.

A universe where they were in power, where they could rule unopposed, where evil ruled. The heartless cats were a dime a dozen there, and cats with hearts of light a needle in a haystack.

And the darkness spread there, until the land was bursting at the seams. This is the story of that land.

But what of when the seams burst? When the darkness spills and poisons the good in the world?

That tale will be told another day.

Welcome to The Opposite Of Peace.

 _Blackest of hearts in the blackest of cats, bring us your remnants. Evil will rise in your shadows, and that evil lives in us. Banish the light once more, and come bringing your vengeance._


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Will Break The Dark

_**Bold and brave, daring and true, black at heart just like you. Shadow's daughter and Evil's son in this universe become one.**_

The words were said. The sacrifice was made.

As the Shadowpool glowed, and began to reflect the dark-hearted cats, it seemed the whole Dark Forest bent to watch.

And it was exactly what they wanted. But they did not see the cracks that let the light seep through. The cats of that world saw them all, though, and did away with them...

All but one.

 _ **Daybreak**_

From the moment she opened her eyes, she knew she was different.

Jadepool, her mother, knew this too. She was just like her daughter. Instead of a black heart like the rest of TigerClan and all of BloodClan, her heart was light itself, and she passed all she knew to her sole kit.

But Jadepool knew one day she would pay. And that day would come sooner if she did not tell her daughter how to cover the light inside of her, a light that grew brighter every day.

So she taught her the practices she had loathed as an apprentice, and watched as her daughter grew into a fine warrior. Daybreak.

And she was everything valued by the Clans- dark at heart, vicious, and ruthless in her "desire" to kill.

Only Jadepool knew it was a facáde.

But she knew she was done for when Crimsonslash, the Queen Assassin, told her to kill her own daughter.

For that was how those Clans worked- you made a blood sacrifice of your own kin to the Dark Forest, just to show your loyalty.

And Jadepool refused to kill Daybreak. How could she do away with her own daughter?

So Crimsonslash killed her, making sure to do it slowly so that Jadepool would feel the agony.

And as Jadepool's blood seeped into the smelly, muddy earth, she made one final wish.

 _Let my daughter stay alive. I saw the light inside her when she was just a kit, and I see it now, even in the shadows of a thousand bloody hearts. Please let that light shine. Because I know she will save us all._

And with this plead to StarClan, the Shunned Cats, she died.

But her prayer remained, and StarClan, faded as they were, used the last of their power to create one final prophecy.

 _The day will break the darkness, and the sun shall rise again._


	3. Chapter 3: Deserved to Die

Daybreak skidded into camp. "Crimsonslash!" she yowled. She was furious.

 _flashback_

 _Out for a hunt, she had been coming back to the Caves when she had scented blood. Fearful and wary, she crept towards the source, unable to determine what she would find..._

 _Her mother, lying in a puddle of her own insides, dead in the clearing._

 _"No... no, no, no..."_

 _For that one moment, Daybreak had dropped the act, sobbing and howling to the cold gray sky. Her mother, her only friend... her solace and home..._

 _Dead. Gone to the spirits as dim as their name was bright._

* * *

The russet she-cat padded towards the cream-and-black cat. "Was there something you wanted? If there was I am not giving it to you." Crimsonslash hissed, yellow eyes slits.

"You killed my mother." growled Daybreak, equally aggressive when you got down to it.

Crimsonslash stopped, then burst into raspy, cackling purrs. "I did. I'm proud of it too. That traitor was a menace to the Clan. She was no TigerClan cat." She spat the last few words.

Daybreak almost crumpled. She dug her claws into the earth. Forcing a glint of agreement into her gaze and respect in her posture, she tried her best to look like a cat who had realized they were wrong to be upset, Daybreak opened her jaws.

She wrenched her next words out like mouse bile and thorns, knowing she would regret them forever.

"Y-yes. That's right. What we stand for is not what she valued. She-"

Daybreak choked. "She deserved to die."

Crimsonslash continued to purr. "I taught you well, Dayblood."


End file.
